A “bong” is a device comprising a funnel fluidly coupled to a tube that is used to enable the rapid flow of a beverage from the funnel, through the tube, and out of an end of the tube. A user places his/her mouth around the end of the tube and receives the fluid rapidly into his/her mouth for consumption. Beer is often the beverage consumed in this manner; thus, such a device is often referred to as a “beer bong”. The act of consuming a beer by way of a beer bong may be referred to as “bonging”, “performing a bong”, or “doing a beer bong”. The practice of consuming beverages, especially beer, rapidly by way of a bong is often done in competition among a group of individuals and is a practice that is common among college students, other young people, and other individuals looking for alternative methods of consuming their beverages.
Individuals engaged in consuming beer, or other beverages, by way of a bong would often like to know how much beer they consumed and how fast it was consumed. Such questions are often answered by visual inspection and a stopwatch. In addition, groups of individuals often compete with each other to see who could drink more or who could drink faster. Again however, there is not a reliable method of determining these facts other than visual inspection and a timekeeper. Attempts have been made to circumvent this problem, such as by way of a bong having a plurality of tubes fluidly coupled to a single funnel into which the beverage is poured and intended to accommodate a plurality of users at once. However, determining an exact volume consumed, consumption rate, or other information when using such devices is still a highly subjective task.